


Reyconcile

by Pan_2000



Series: Warrior's Way [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Apologies, Badass Finn (Star Wars), Badass Rey, F/M, Stormwolf timeline, Vampire Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: "Why did you come back for me, even though I didn't want you to?""Because you always did the same for me. And I want to reconcile."
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Warrior's Way [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477178
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Reyconcile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [The_Readers_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/gifts).



> This is an AU of "We have each other". Those who have reached the Egypt arc know the part where Finn is captured and the other heroes try to rescue him... and Rey is leading a separate group. 
> 
> What happens if Rey gets first to the mansion where Finn is held? Will he forgive her for her attitude in Kef Bir and Exegol?

Egypt, Armilla's mansion. 

The mansion has been damaged by the fire Finn caused, which also killed many of the guards. However, it failed to take out most of them. 

Now Finn can't think of a way to escape again. He remembers how this all happened. He had just saved a little girl from drowning and was about to stop a robberry. 

Then she came into his life. 

Armilla. The Vampire Lady. 

She is a killer. Working for an army even worse than the First, and maybe the Final Order. She isolated Finn and tried to make him stop helping others. He chuckles as he remembers that. He wasn't invincible, but his spirit was unbreakable. Armilla was forced to test Finn's fighting skills with some strange creatures and then fight and kidnap him herself. 

Well, at least he did get to scar her for her eternal life.

He can only wait. He trusts Poe and his other friends to come and rescue him. He did his best to help them, even in captivity. 

He had bad nightmares. Rey was pushing him, the one who always stood next to her, away, and then kissed the scumbag that kidnapped and gaslit her. He got pissed enough to wake up and try to burn the mansion he was being held as a prisoner. 

He felt bad for chasing after Rey. Scavengers give value to grabage, and Rey did just that. Plus, Finn had the Force. He felt the Dyad. He felt the evil taking over her soul. And he couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't strong enough, and she would not let him stop the Darkness from consuming her. Or was it the Darkness itself? 

Having cut off ties with Rey afterwards, he has no idea about her. 

However, Rey had changed. The moment Kylo died, the Force Dyad, since it was anything but true love, started fading. The Darkness tried to force her in the desert, mourning the man who used her for more power, who hurt her and her friends, the man it wanted to make the only important person in her life. But its grip on her strong soul was weakening. 

Even when she was finally free, Rey still had some personal flaws. Pride and wrath. And now she wants nothing more than two things. To reconcile with Finn and get revenge on what was controlling her. Apparently, even Ben was against the bond because it suppressed his free will and made him a pawn. He died on his own terms, realizing he was not good enough for Rey and then informed her about the truth. 

He sacrificed himself twice for her. He hopes she can now forgive him on her own.

Rey uses the Force and finds out Finn's location. He had tried to cut himself from her, but out of weakness or the love he once had for her, he failed. 

"Hold on, Finn... I am coming." 

She reaches the mansion and knocks the door.

"Who goes there?" a Vampire Infantryman that guards the door asks. 

Rey reads his mind. "I am a champion of the Great One. I came here in his orders."

"You may pass." 

Rey gets inside. Upon seeing her, the vampire realizes who she is. "She was an ally. However..."

And before he rings the alarm, Rey pulls him close with the Force and cuts off his head. 

"Good thing I can read minds."

She gets surrounded by puppets at that moment. 

She draws her lightsaber. "Come here, marionettes. Are you here to call me a traitor? I am no longer one of you!"

The puppets charge at her. One, called Bloody Mari, can actually speak. "Come back with us, sister. You saved the Galaxy of yours as one of us."

"I am going to save more galaxies with my free will."

Rey uses her lightsaber and destroys many puppets, but one grabs her arms from behind and Bloody Mari draws a scimitar to gut her. But Rey has none of this. She kicks the marionette to the face and manages to break free of the enemy's grip. Then with her saber she slashes both puppets. 

After all puppets are down, Rey gets to the armory, shooting Moblins and slashing vampires coming at her. She is the Chosen One. She is a full Jedi. The regular vampires stand no chance against her. Some have better training. They are more cautious and armed. Rey has to use the Force to even see their movements, and even better to deflect knives and spears thrown at her.

When she reaches the armory, she has already minor wounds in the left arm, right leg and two in the torso. She finds Finn's blaster and lightsaber. 

"Let's return these to their rightful owner."

Rey, sensing Finn even more clearly and having a good sense of direction, starts finding her way to him. Her heart beats faster and faster. She will see him again! She will see him again! 

She elects for now to wield both lightsabers, as she did against Palpatine. Only this time, she does so for her true love. She hopes he will forgive her. She remembers all the times she mistreated him. All the times she snubbed him. All the times she went to Kylo, in spite of his terrible, terrible attitude. She has to keep going. She has to earn redemption. 

Nobody stands in her way for more than three seconds. Except a Gibdo who paralyzes her with its scream and starts choking her. The moment the paralysis wears off, she stabs the mummy with both sabers! And it drops dead. 

The last enemy is a Blue Demon Knight. He blocks the first two attacks with his shield, lands a jap with his poleaxe, knees her in the stomach and then slashes her with his weapon. But when he raises his poleaxe for the finishing blow, she parries with Finn's saber and kills the Knight with a riposte of her own weapon.

"You were standing between me and my true love. Asshole."

Rey uses her lightsabers and cuts through the door.

Inside she finds the man whom she truly loved. The man who truly loved her. 

The evil entity behind the Force Dyad didn't want Finn close to Rey. He tried to erase his feats from history, to keep the two as far as possible... neither of the Jedi know the reason. 

"Rey? What the heck are you doing here?" 

"I am saving you, handsome."

"Weren't you stuck on your precious Kylo? Weren't you busy romanticising stalking and abuse? I thought Kylo, who manipulated and tortured you, knew you better than I, who also have the Force and did my best to help you, even against all odds, do. What happened, Rey? Did you realize that your friends matter more than your abusive "soulmate"? Did you realize that personality matters more than skin color? 

**Did you realize that your actions were wrong?**

If not... stay out of my life. I regret chasing after you."

Rey looks straight at his eyes. 

"Yes, Finn. I did. You were right all along. I was being a jerk. Please, forgive me. Please."

Finn gazes at her. Then he responds, dead serious.

"Why did you come back for me?"

"Because you always do so. I wanted to find you and tell you that I am sorry. I am so sorry. I just want you back, ok? Ever since you left, I was alone with my thoughts. I remembered how I treated others in comparison with how they treated me. I am stupid. I let the Darkness control my soul. This will not happen again." 

"I saw the Darkness trying to take you over, Rey. That's why I defended you from Poe. However, you putting your lips in that creature was the last straw."

"I washed my mouth with mud. To make sure what's left of that kiss stays out of me. 

I was wrong, Finn. But you are wrong, too. I am not the fool you left on our Galaxy. People can change. You taught me that. And I changed. I was under..."

"... an imprint? Which is gone now, right?" 

Rey buries her head in his chest. Her arms wrap around his body. "Oh, Finn... how do you know?"

"You don't know me well enough... but I do know you. The real you. The real you stands up to abusers. Not for abusers. Do you remember Leah?" 

"Yeah."

"She told me about the imprints. These mockeries of true love." 

"True love? The only man I truly love... is you."

"Sorry if I am interrupting your flirty chat... but this is my mansion and only I get to touch this boy." 

Both Finn and Rey turn to see Armilla with her Vampire Infantry. Armilla teleports close to Finn and rubs his chin with her finger. "What are you doing with this woman? She is nothing. She is an abuse apologist. She will never truly love you. She..."

"Is sick of hearing that she is nothing!" Rey Force Pushes Armilla back. The vampire teleports away.

Finn and Rey confront the infantry with their lightsabers. Finn or Rey alone are a serious threat to any vampire. Together, they are unstoppable. They fight in perfect harmony, one blocking hits for another. The Vampire Infantry is very powerful. They do give the couple some trouble. But the two Jedi fight as if there was no Exegol, no Kylo, no arguments! Even the Dyad could not match the harmony these two have. 

Why? Because it was always natural. Two friends who want to die for each other. 

"Just like the old times, eh Finn?" 

"Just like the old times, Rey!"

When a vampire goes to bite Rey, Finn stabs him through his brain. Two vampires try to flank Finn, but Rey takes out both of them at once with the Force.

In the end, no vampire survives. Rey becomes her usual proud self. "I am going to find the woman who took you. She is going down."

"Wait, she is dangerous! Go for the..."

But Rey is already chasing Armilla.

Finn goes after her, but more vampires stand in his way. "Didn't you hear our leaders? You escape, a city blows up!"

"And who will do so?" He cuts them all down to size with his saber, one by one.

Rey has reached Armilla's quarters. The scavenger admires things like the paintings, the statues and the rugs. She draws her saber. "Here you are, abomination. You tried to do to Finn what Kylo did to me."

"So what? You love your Ben after all!"

"I don't. Listen. I had enough of being the Dark One's puppet."

"And the Great One is finished using you. I was always jealous of you, Rey. I am just a mere assassin trying to claw my way to the top. You were the Great One's favored minion and you had no idea. He took out Palpatine using you. You are also stronger than me and the granddaughter of someone important. And now you come to steal my pet, after treating him like shit for months? 

Your role has ended in this story. You have no more use to my superiors."

She teleports around Rey and hurls many, many knives. The daggers form a circle around Rey, forcing her to defend from everywhere. However, the Jedi is one of the most powerful in existence. She uses the Force and with one move deflects all the knives. 

However, Armilla teleports above her and lands a fast dropkick. "Once you were significant, but now you are..." 

She starts throwing rapid punches. 

"USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS!"

Rey is knocked back by the force of the vampiric fists. 

She recovers and Force Chokes the undead using the Dark Side.

The blonde's red eyes bulge as she is getting choked. "Please! Stop! I will do anything! Anything!"

"Do you want mercy, carcass?" 

Rey keeps choking... 

However, vampires are dead, they can't be choked to death. Armilla feigned this to draw and throw another knife... Rey does a Limbo crouch and the dagger grazes her forehead, leaving a drop of blood. If the Jedi didn't have the Force, the knife would have penetrated her brain.

"Phew... that was close." 

Armilla prepares another knife. Rey Force Pushes her away with all of her might and sends her crashing into a statue of glass, smashing it. Armilla is bloody, her left leg is cut off. The scar Finn made... that made her left leg far weaker. The bloodsucker grabs her leg and is about to put it in its socket... 

But Rey leaps with her lightsaber at that moment!

Armilla teleports away from the blade at the last second. Rey can no longer see or feel her in the room. 

"She escaped. The coward."

Meanwhile, Finn feels Rey with the Force and goes to find her. Some vampires surround him, but he dodges all the attacks by sensing them and effortlessly digs his lightsaber inside the bloodsuckers. 

Twenty minutes later, Rey senses something behind her. Before she can react, Armilla stabs her in the back with a knife and the Scavenger yelps in pain. 

"You are stronger than me, Palpatine. However, I am not mistreating my friends for some abusive stalker. You are not smarter than me." 

She takes Rey's lightsaber. "Yellow. The Balance. You are conflicted between the Light and the Dark, aren't you? Even without the Great One's control, you still aren't a paragon of virtue."

"I am still better than you, you kidnapping, murdering bitch! And, by the way... there are still some Jedi left. Don't think you can extinquish hope by beating me."

"Like the man who is disillusioned by you?" 

A male voice is heard from the door after Armilla's taunt. 

"Yes. It's ok... I got to know myself better. How is the leg, bloodsucker?" 

Armilla turns and ignites Rey's lightsaber. "How cute, to see the noble hero come for the woman he loves. Shame that the woman will push him away to take all the glory. Will you let her walk over you?" 

Finn thinks about it for a moment. The Vampire Lady teleports behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. Then she starts playing with his earlobe using her tongue. 

"I would like to duel with you fairly, but see... I don't believe I would also win the rematch. However, I always wanted to see the lightsaber of yours in action. That saber strike didn't feel bad at all." 

"You want? I propose a honorable duel between us two for my hand. With your vampirism, my Force and our tendency to rely on brains instead of brawn, it's a fair fight. Winner also takes the saber of the loser."

"Ok. That lightsaber of yours... it belongs to me!" Armilla tells him, letting him go and putting a lipstick.

"Come and get it." 

Finn forgot to tell Armilla one little detail. He had far more experience in combat with his saber, and since she had never practiced and the yellow saber had a double blade, the Vampire Lady almost cuts herself at one point. Only her speed and teleporting gift save her from dying in one hit. The woman knows not to underestimate this enemy and carefully defends herself from his strikes, though a jab grazes her arm.

At one point, Armilla parries a blow and kicks Finn in the stomach, knocking him backwards. Her vampiric strength makes the kick painful, but Finn's endurance is not that of a normal person. 

Rey decides to act, even while she can't fight properly. She uses the Force and rips off Armilla's bad leg with all her might. Finn seizes the opportunity and unleashes three rapid attacks. The first one bats Rey's saber away, the second one cuts off Armilla's left hand and the third one is a stab in her cold heart. 

Just before she dies, the vampire bows down. 

"So... this is the true meaning of love..."

And her crimson eyes close, never to open again.

Finn and Rey embrace, just like the old times.

"We did it! We are both alive!"

"I told you we would see each other again! I always believed that! Just like when I gave my first kiss. The one that truly mattered. To you."

"So... "

"Yeah. I don't know if you heard the truth about why I deluded myself into thinking my family wasn't you and Poe, but Kylo."

"I heard it. I heard that they were finished using you. Well, Rey... how do you want to enjoy your new freedom?" 

"Well, Finn... we get to the bedroom of the mansion. I know exactly what you wanted to tell me in Pasaana. I know very well. 

People tell me they know me. I thought nobody does.

But you do."

The two embrace. 

"And another thing." Rey tells him. "I am not going to wash my mouth ever again..."

Before Finn could respond, the other Jedi kissed him. He made her feel loved. In his arms, she knew the true meaning of empathy and adoration. No stalking, no using, no violation of privacy, no soulbonds. Just two people who care about each other. 

Today, it was a triumph of free will.

Today, it was a victory of humanity.

Today, it was a humiliation of hate and abuse.

Today, it was the salvation of a tortured soul. 

At last, Finn and Rey are together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you found this as cathartic as I did! Though I do not agree with what Rey did in TROS, at all, she is not irredeemable. In this verse, she had been a victim and did her best to change for the better. 
> 
> I couldn't make it work without them fighting about what happened. But add some external circumstances and the two will reunite!
> 
> Caught the reference to "Broken Chains"?


End file.
